Espio the Chameleon
Espio the Chameleon is a purple chameleon, and a member of Team Chaotix, alongside Charmy and Vector. He has the power to turn invisible, as he is a chameleon. History Knuckles' Chaotix Espio was captured by Dr. Eggman (known then as Dr. Robotnik), along with Mighty, Charmy, and Vector. Knuckles rescued them, and the five fought against Eggman and Metal Sonic, defeating them to save Carnival Island. Sonic the Fighters Espio competed in a tournament for eight (fake?) Chaos Emeralds to see who would ride the aircraft to the Death Egg 2 and defeat Eggman. Sonic won this tournament. Sonic Heroes By now Espio, Charmy, and Vector had formed Team Chaotix, a detective agency. They were hired by a mysterious client, and fought against Metal Sonic (disguised as Eggman), as well as getting into a misunderstanding and fight with Team Dark and Team Rose. At the end they rescued their client from Final Fortress, only to find that it was the real Eggman. After fighting Metal Sonic, Team Chaotix chased after Eggman when he tried to leave without paying them. Shadow the Hedgehog Espio appears as an ally in Mad Matrix, if the player chooses the path that leads there. Team Chaotix were trying to hack Eggman's computer for information. Shadow was interested to get this information so he and Espio entered the subspace of Eggman's computer to obtain the data from Eggman's terminals. Shadow could help Espio, help Black Doom destroy it, or just escape without doing either. Later, Espio, Charmy, and Vector played the message from Gerald Robotnik, revealing that Shadow was supposed to destroy Black Doom instead of helping him destroy the earth. Sonic Rivals 2 Espio was sent by Vector to investigage Chao disappearances, which turned out to be caused by Silver, to protect them from Eggman Nega, who intended to feed them to the Ifrit. Espio and Silver travelled together, fighting Eggman Nega and discovering his true identity (as he was disguised as Eggman) while competing with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, and Shadow and Metal Sonic. In the end they fought the Ifrit and Metal Sonic 3.0. Eggman Nega's legs were caught under rubble as a result, and he asked Silver and Espio for help, but they left him instead, after which Espio told Vector that he found no evidence that Silver was behind the disappearances. Sonic Generations Espio attended Sonic's birthday party, but was captured by Time Eater and turned to stone at Seaside Hill, from which he was restored by Sonic and Classic Sonic. He later appeared to cheer for Sonic during the final battle. Sonic Forces After Sonic was defeated by Infinite and Eggman took over the world, Espio was part of the resistance against Eggman, and survived the final battle. Other appearances *Espio is a supporting character in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. Trivia *Espio is often considered to be the counterpart of either Yamcha or Tien in Dragonball Z, with Vector as the other and Charmy as Chiaotzu. *Espio is one of the characters in Shadow the Hedgehog to say "damn", along with Knuckles and Shadow. When Eggman confronts Shadow and Espio in Mad Matrix, Espio says "Damn. We've been detected." Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Knuckles' Chaotix characters Category:Sonic the Fighters characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Furries